¿Celoso? ¿Yo?
by Jauca97
Summary: Garu levanto la cabeza al escuchar esa palabra. ¿Celos? Había escuchado de ellos. Y había visto a una que otra persona ser su víctima, incluida Pucca, definitivamente. Pero el, ¿celoso? One shot!


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca y los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de Keita, ese si es mio. ¿Y quién es ese? A pues sigan leyendo XD_

 _ **N/A:**_ _Los personajes en mis historias son más grandes, a no ser que se indique lo contrario. Aquí Garu tiene 17, Pucca 15, y Keita 18 (tan, tan, taaan)_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu era perseguido por Pucca como todos los días.

El trataba lo mejor que podía por perderla, pero la chica era bastante veloz, ¡y demasiado persistente!

Soltó un gruñido exasperado. ¿Es que no podía tener un solo día de paz?

En una de esas que en medio de la carrera Garu volteo para ver si aún era perseguido (que en efecto, así era) choco estrepitosamente con alguien, yendo a dar los dos al suelo.

Garu se enderezo gruñendo quejosamente, ¡eso sí que dolió!

Pucca aprovechó el momento para abalanzarse sobre él, riendo de forma traviesa. Garu rodo los ojos y exhalo. ¡Casi cerca! La chica comenzó a tratar de besarlo, y el la empujaba insistentemente, intentando detenerla a toda costa.

― ¿Pucca?

Ambos detuvieron su "acaramelada" escena de amor para prestarle atención al chico frente a ellos, el mismo con el que Garu había chocado. Tenía más o menos su edad, probablemente un año mayor. Su cabello era negro y corto, y su tez morena clara. Sus ojos de un profundo y oscuro marrón, y estos los miraban con una especie de emoción y adoración.

―Pucca, ¿eres tú? ―volvió a preguntar. Corrección, no los miraba a los dos, la miraba a _ella._ ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Y cómo la conocía? Garu jamás lo había visto antes, y a juzgar por su maleta tirada a su lado, no era de por ahí.

Pucca lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, inclinando su cabeza de lado, tratando de ubicar al chico delante suyo.

― ¿No me recuerdas? Pucca, ¡soy yo! ¡Keita! No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mi―Dicho esto, Pucca abrió los ojos como platos y se le ilumino el rostro. Soltando inmediatamente a Garu, se le dejo ir encima, olvidándose por completo del ninja en el suelo.

Garu se quedó de piedra ante la inesperada acción de la chica. ¿Qué rayos?

Pucca abrazaba efusivamente al extraño, algo que nunca la había visto hacer con nadie más que no fuera el, claro. Y para adornar el pastel, el tal Keita ese la abrazaba de vuelta con la misma efusividad.

― ¡Yo también te extrañe, Puky!― ¿Puky? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? ¿Era un chiste?― ¡Has crecido mucho! ¡Mira la hermosa jovencita en la que te has convertido! ― Ante el cumplido Pucca soltó una risita tonta y se sonrojo ligeramente, lo que desencajo a Garu. ¿Pucca sonrojada? Ella nunca se sonrojaba cuando el por alguna justificada razón le daba algo, ¿y este tipo brotaba de la tierra y la hacía cambiar de color así de fácil? ―Dime, ¿están todos bien? ¿Cómo va el negocio?

Garu, que a hasta este momento había permanecido en modo planta, comenzó a sentirse algo exasperado al ver cómo era ignorado descaradamente por ese viajero explorador y por Pucca. O sea, por _Pucca._

Con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir, se puso de pie, dispuesto a alejarse de ahí y dejar a Keita y a " _Puky_ " charlar y hacerse ojitos todo lo que quisieran. El tenia cosas más importantes que hacer.

Pero justo en eso, Keita reparo en su presencia.

― ¿Quién es él? ¿Es tu novio, Puky? ― pregunto curioso. Pero Garu creyó notar cierta cautela y el énfasis en el "Puky".

Pucca, por fin recordando que el existía en el planeta tierra, soltó a Keita para aferrarse fuertemente al brazo de Garu, asintiendo con la cabeza de modo afirmativo. Keita y Garu intercambiaron miradas por primera vez.

―Ya veo, es un chico afortunado por tener tu afecto, Puky― Garu rodo los ojos, mientras Pucca soltaba una risita―Oye pero, ¿Qué no estabas persiguiéndolo hace un momento? ¿Antes de que chocara conmigo? ― Garu enarco una ceja. ¿Y? ¿Qué si era así? ¿Eso que le importaba?

Sin embargo, la pregunta tuvo un efecto profundo en Pucca, quien se turbo un poco y soltó ligeramente el agarre en su brazo, lo que desencajo a Garu. ¿Qué con esa reacción?

―Es que acaso, ¿tu novio huye de ti? ―pregunto divertido y burlesco. Garu lo fulmino con la mirada, ¡su relación con Pucca era algo personal, que no le incumbía en lo más mínimo!

Pucca se sintió decaída. Le calo un poco que su querido amigo de la infancia le hubiera hecho una pregunta tan inocente pero a la vez… tan cierta. Si, Garu huía de ella, y eso no le molestaba porque sabía que el la quería, pero…

Justo estaba por defender su relación con su ninja cuando fue interrumpida por un "¡HI-YA!" acompañado del sonido de una camisa rasgándose.

― ¡Garu! ¿Estás listo para ser derrotado por mí, amigo?

Antes de que Garu pudiera gruñir en respuesta, Keita soltó una carcajada.

―Veo que no has cambiado nada en diez años, Aby― dijo el inquilino

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién te crees para decirme eso? ¿Quieres pelea?― Abyo se giró para encarar al que se había burlado de él, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo―Espera, ¿Aby?

― ¿Qué nadie aquí me recuerda? ¡Soy Keita, su amigo de la infancia! ¡Deje la aldea cuando tenía ocho años! ―grito agitando los brazos, exasperado por la aparente falta de memoria de todos ahí.

Abyo se tardó un momento responder, dejando que sus neuronas trabajaran el doble, hasta que por fin un rayo de luz lo ilumino― ¡Kei! ¡Hombre, cuanto tiempo! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Garu rodo los ojos. Genial, solo faltaba que Abyo también se sonrojara y lo abrazara.

―Me encantaría contarles todo, pero la verdad ¡muero de hambre! Puky, ¿Por qué no vamos al Goh Rong por unos deliciosos fideos, y les platico?

Pucca asintió alegremente. Miro a Garu, para ver si él estaba de acuerdo. _"Que graciosa"_ pensó el de forma sarcástica. Se zafo de su agarre con una sacudida, dispuesto a dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí, pero Abyo lo detuvo rodeando su cuello con su brazo y jalándolo en dirección opuesta.

― ¡Vamos Garu! Por una vez en tu vida no seas amargado, ¿quieres?

Y así fue arrastrado contra su voluntad por "Aby", seguidos por _Puky_ y el explorador.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los tres chefs recibieron a Keita como si se tratase del hijo prodigo. Literalmente, le llamaron "Hijo mío".

Garu sintió nauseas.

Prepararon un platillo de fideos especialmente para él, dándole la bienvenida. Todos, incluyendo a Ching que apareció justo a tiempo para la fiesta, estaban sentados en una mesa rodeando al tan extrañado Keita, quien no paraba de hablar acerca de donde había estado, que había hecho, y que había visto. Pucca, que estaba sentada a lado del explorador, escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, emocionada por las hazañas de su amigo. Garu, que estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa cruzado de brazos, bufo por lo bajo. ¡Seguro que la mitad eran falsas!

―Vaya, ¡eres tan valiente Keita!―alabo Ching.

―Oh vamos, no es para tanto Ching, me avergüenzas―contesto el riéndose bobamente. _"Patético"_ pensó Garu.

Pucca lo acompaño en sus risas, mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

―Espera Puky, tienes algo en la mejilla― dijo Keita, y descaradamente tomo su rostro y lo tallo con su pulgar, es una especie de caricia intima… o al menos así fue para Garu.

Sintiéndose molesto y asqueado sin saber porque, se puso bruscamente de pie, y ante las curiosas y confundidas miradas de todos, salió corriendo de ahí.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En el bosque de bambú, Garu se encontraba meditando, o al menos eso intentaba. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ser pacíficos, todo lo contrario. ¿Qué se creía ese tal Keita? ¿Aparecer de la nada y fingir ser el chico perfecto?

Y lo peor de todo, ¿coquetear con Pucca?

Es decir, no es que a él le importara. No, claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de importarle? ¡Por supuesto que no le importaba!

Pero Pucca le había dicho que _él_ era su novio, y Keita aun así osaba en llamarla con nombres ridículos como _Puky_ , y aprovecharse de que tenía comida en la cara para acariciarle clandestinamente la mejilla. ¿Es que ese tipo no tenía ninguna clase de honor? ¿No le importaba coquetear con la… _"no novia"_ de alguien más?

― ¡Garu, amigo! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Qué fue esa salida tan extraña? ― pregunto Abyo acercándose a él. Garu gruño, ¡lo que le faltaba! Soportar las preguntas de Abyo― Todos se quedaron muy preocupados allá. ¿Está todo bien?― Garu asintió ligeramente. Era mentira, pero aun así lo hizo― Pues no lo parece. Estas raro desde que apareció Keita―dijo, mirándolo sospechosamente― Me pregunto si…. Hmmm

Garu comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante las insinuaciones de Abyo, sin entender porque exactamente. ¿Por qué estar nervioso? ¿Qué tenía que ocultar?

― ¡Te cae mal Keita! Es eso ¿verdad? ― acuso, orgulloso de su deducción. Garu enterró sonoramente la cabeza en la palma de su mano. Solo Abyo destacaba lo obvio como si fuera un descubrimiento único, a la altura de los secretos del universo― ¡Sí! ¡Te cae mal Keita! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque estas ce-lo-so, ¿cierto? ― concluyo, cruzándose de brazos y dándole una mirada triunfante.

Garu levanto la cabeza al escuchar esa palabra. ¿Celos?

Había escuchado de ellos. Y había visto a una que otra persona ser su víctima, incluida Pucca, definitivamente.

Pero el, ¿celoso?

―Sí, tienes celos. ¡Te mueres de celos! ― insistió Abyo.

Garu frunció el ceño. ¡No! ¡Imposible! Él no estaba celoso de Keita, ¿Por qué lo estaría? Solamente… lo irritaba eso es todo. Lo encontraba desesperante, y definitivamente no confiaba en él. ¿Cómo podría? ¡No lo conocía! Además, el tipo coqueteaba con Pucca aun sabiendo que ella era… bueno, era… que ellos eran…

―Estas celoso porque Keita se ha llevado toda la atención― explico el moreno. Garu rodo los ojos. Sí, porque su meta en la vida era ser el centro de atención de toda Sooga. ¡Por favor! ¡Él no era Ring Ring!

No, Abyo estaba equivocado. La cosa no era por ahí…

―Pero, ¡mira el lado positivo! Keita puede ser la solución a todos tus problemas― lo animo. Garu enarco una ceja, ¿a qué se refería?―Estuve hablando con Ching, y ella me dijo que Keita estaba enamorado de Pucca cuando éramos niños, y que sospecha que aún lo está, ¡que por eso volvió a Sooga! Y bueno, Pucca está enamorada de ti y todo eso, pero existe una gran posibilidad que él pueda conquistarla. Después de todo, ella lo estima mucho, ¡seguro que lo hace! ¡Por fin podrás quitártela de encima! ¿No es genial?― Abyo se giró para encarar emocionado a su mejor amigo, pero este ya no estaba― ¿Garu?...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pucca estaba preocupada.

Su amado ninja había huido del restaurante de forma abrupta y repentina, algo que no era normal en él.

¿Estaría molesto? Pero, si era así, ¿Por qué se molestaría? Que ella recuerde nadie dijo nada en la mesa que pudiera hacerlo enojar. Todos estaban concentrados en la visita de Keita. Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Se encontraba buscándolo por el bosque, cuando Keita la alcanzo.

― Hey Pucca, ¿Qué haces aquí?―pregunto― Acaso, ¿Buscas a Garu?― La chica asintió en respuesta― Realmente lo quieres, ¿verdad?― Pucca sonrió y asintió con más ganas. Keita también sonrió levemente―Debe ser un buen hombre, entonces ¿cierto?― ella asintió por tercera vez.

―No hay nada más que hacer, supongo― murmuro. Pucca lo miro confundida, sin comprender― Je, no me hagas caso, nada importante. ¿Sabes? No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí en Sooga, ya vez que estoy en la mitad de un largo viaje. Solo vine de pasada, tenía ganas de verlos a todos, en especial a ti. Saber cómo estabas, y eso―Pucca se sintió un poco triste, ¿tan rápido se iba?

―Hey, no pongas esa cara Puky, que volveré pronto. Quiero recorrer el mundo entero, conocer nuevos lugares, nuevas culturas. Sabes que siempre fue mi sueño desde niños. Te prometo que te traeré algo bonito la próxima vez que venga. Y oye, no dejes que ese tal Garu huya así de ti, ¡educa a ese novio tuyo! ― Pucca soltó una risita, mientras asentía con determinación ―Te voy a extrañar, Pucca― le dijo, acercándose a ella con la intención de darle un beso en la frente como despedida…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu estaba escondido en las ramas de un árbol, espiando a Pucca y a Keita desde lo alto. En medio de su frenética carrera logro visualizarlos de lejos, solos en el bosque, y decidió quedarse a observar. Se sentía ridículo, pero un sentimiento desconocido lo impulsaba a quedarse ahí, vigilando.

Solo estaban hablando y riéndose de algo que el opino que debía ser muy gracioso, aunque para Pucca todo daba risa si salía de la boca de ese tipo.

De repente, noto como Keita comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a la chica. Garu sintió su cuerpo tensarse contra su voluntad. ¿No estará pensando en…?

Desafortunadamente, Garu se inclinó demasiado en la rama donde estaba, apoyando todo su peso en la parte frágil, provocando que esta crujiera ruidosamente y se rompiera, mandándolo de cara al suelo.

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al ver a Garu aparecer literalmente del cielo. Pucca recuperándose del asombro inicial rápidamente acudió en auxilio de su ninja, quien tenía varias estrellitas bailando alrededor de su cabeza debido al duro golpe que se había dado. _"¿Pero qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí arriba?"_ pensó ella.

Keita se quedó en su sitio mirando como Pucca atendía con preocupación a Garu. Luego sus ojos se pasaron a la rama rota a unos metros de ellos, y después al árbol desde donde Garu había aterrizado. Haciendo conjeturas y comprendiendo lo que pasaba, sonrió.

―Bueno, creo que por fin lo has encontrado Puky―dijo él. Al escucharlo, Garu salió de su estado de coma, y le frunció el ceño― Descuida Garu, yo ya me iba. Pucca estaba preocupada por ti, y yo solo la ayudaba a buscarte― se explicó. Garu lo miro confundido, ¿se iba?― Sera mejor que no la dejes ir, ¿entendiste? Lo mismo va para ti, Puky. No dejes que se te escape otra vez ― comento divertido, observando como Pucca anclaba sus brazos alrededor de Garu, provocándole un quejido de dolor, mas sin embargo no la alejo― Cuídala, ¿sí?―le pidió. Garu lo miro sorprendido por unos segundos, para después sonreír ligeramente de lado, y asentir solemnemente.

Después de todo, el tipo no era _tan_ malo.

―Bien, volveré después para ver si es cierto. ¡Nos vemos!― se despidió.

Garu tuvo que despedirlo moviendo su mano, ya que Pucca ni siquiera le presto atención, pues estaba muy ocupada asfixiándolo en un fuerte abrazo, mientras pequeños corazoncitos salían de ella. Garu sintió dolor, pero se dejó abrazar, mientras una sonrisa pequeña se instalaba en sus labios.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Keita sonreía mientras salía de la aldea de Sooga, la que una vez fue su hogar hace ya demasiado tiempo. Todo había cambiado bastante, y las cosas no salieron como él las había planeado. Tenía la intención de pedirle a Pucca que lo acompañara en su viaje a recorrer el mundo, pues así lo habían prometido cuando eran niños.

Pero descubrió que la chica apenas si lo recordaba, pues todo su interés estaba puesto en ese ninja.

Al principio creyó que tal vez podían darse una oportunidad. Pensó que era un amor platónico y que él no estaba interesado lo mas mínimo en ella. Pero tras observarlo detenidamente, descubrió lo equivocado que estaba.

El pobre ingenuo ni siquiera debía saber que estaba celoso.

Y Keita no era de jugar sucio, ni menos si estaban en juegos los sentimientos de Pucca, su inolvidable e increíble amiga de la niñez. Así que mejor decidió continuar su camino, retomando su viaje lo más pronto posible.

Después de todo, ¿Quién era el para desafiar al amor?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Por fin Pucca libero a Garu una vez que este comenzó a ponerse morado debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Escucho un sonido provenir del estómago de su amado, y sonrió. El pobre ni siquiera se terminó sus fideos hace rato, ¡debía estar hambriento!

Garu se sonrojo ante el sonido culposo de sus tripas. Había estado con esa horrible sensación desde que Keita apareció que ni siquiera recordó que no había comido debidamente. Pucca le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera, seguramente para alimentarlo y consentirlo con un buen plato de fideos preparado especialmente para él.

Garu se emocionó ridículamente ante la idea, y poniéndose de pie, comenzó a seguirla visiblemente de mejor humor.

¿Celoso? ¿El? Ja, no. Claro que no. " _¿Por qué lo estaría?_ " pensó mientras sentía la mano de Pucca tomar la suya para obligarlo a ir más rápido, y el, rojo como tomate, la estrechaba de vuelta y se dejaba llevar por el bosque.

Después de todo, Pucca era _su novia._ ¿Por qué estaría celoso?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Espero les haya gustado este fic (inserte la canción Jealous de Nick Jonas XD) ¿Qué mejor que los celos tsunderes? e,e_

 _No olviden dejar sus review! Saben que yo leo todo, tengo problemas de lectura :P_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias! De verdad lo aprecio bastante :') espero poder animarlo poco a poco, como dices. Jajaja está bien, tomate tu tiempo, que sea un nombre cool :p Saludos!_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Jajaja, esperemos que así sea, con Garu no se sabe XD es el genio del tsunderismo supremo. Pues aquí está la otra historia, espero sea de tu agrado n_n gracias por leer! Saludos!_

 _También gracias a_ _ **Gaby Whitlock, Kythsim,**_ _y a_ _ **maestrojgc**_ _por leer y dejar su review, de verdad se aprecia mucho! Saludos a todos_

 _¡Nos leemos después!_


End file.
